Chi No Hikari
by Tsukieina
Summary: Une nouvelle mission attend nos amis! Ils sont aidés par d'étranges genin... Ma 1ere fic Naruto! Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !
1. La mission !

**Chi No Hikari **

**La Lumière de Sang**

Kikou ! Bon je commence une fic vite fait : en fait ça partait d'un délire avec Haru-Meuh et pis elle m'a dit de l'écrire… ce que j'ai fait ! J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde ! Les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (malheureusement… TT-TT) et les autres sont qu'à moi (nyark ! nyark ! nyark… ¤-¤) « … » pour les paroles ; -…- pour les pensées ! Faut s'imaginer cette fic après l'épisode 101 à peu près ! Tsunade est là ! Gros bizoux

**Chapitre 1 : La mission !**

Elle courait. La nuit noire et subtile l'engloutissait entièrement. Ses larmes se mêlaient violemment au sang qui collait à sa tunique. Tout tournoyait autour d'elle : les étoiles, les lueurs des maisons… Son pied cogna dans un rocher. Elle s'écroula sur la terre meuble du pré.

Maman… maman… reviens je t'en prie ! -

Elle s'évanouit. Une silhouette sombre s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

**Cinq ans plus tard…**

« Yo ! »

« KAKASHI SENSEI VOUS ETES ENCORE EN RETARD ! »

« Bah j'ai sauvé un chat coincé dans un arbre et… »

« MENTEUR ! »

« Alors senseï, pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir ici ? »

« UNE NOUVELLE MISSION ? » s'écria Naruto, plus excité que jamais.

Comme ça je pourrais enfin battre Sasuke ! Et Sakura tombera folle amoureuse de moi !

« L'Hokage vous attend pour vous donner une mission spéciale. »

« Alors pourquoi venir ici d'abord ? »

« Parce que sinon vous n'y aurez pas été tous les trois en même temps ! »

Sur ce, le senseï disparut et les trois genin soupirèrent. Ils se rendirent alors chez l'Hokage.

Quelle fût leur surprise quand ils découvrirent leurs amis genin sur place ! Tous attendaient patiemment et regardaient la Cinquième. Naruto, comme d'habitude, fit une entrée fracassante… et se prit une bonne paire de claques de la part de sa Sakura-Chan…

« URUSEI BAKA ! Naruto tu vas arrêter tes âneries ? »

« Demo… Sakura-chan ! C'était… »

« Hey ! Taisez-vous ! »

« Hai Sasuke-kun ! »

« Pff je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! »

Alors que Naruto faisait la tête, la vieille Hokage, comme il disait, prit alors la parole et le silence s'établit dans la pièce :

« Merci d'être tous présents, ninja de Konoha ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous assigner une mission de rang B. »

Les enfants chuchotèrent avec enthousiasme. La jolie femme continua :

« Il vous faudra escorter des reliques sacrées appartenant au village caché de la Pluie. Pour cela, vous serez répartis en trois groupes. De plus, une équipe de genin vous accompagnera. »

« Qui fera parti de cette équipe ? »

« Sois patient Lee ! Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

C'est à ce moment même que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Trois silhouettes s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur et se mirent à côté de Tsunade. Deux filles et un garçon. L'Hokage leur sourit et s'adressa à la foule de ninjas :

« Je vous présente Mayu Sugoiiro, Hana Amechi et Yoshi Owarinochi. Ils seront du voyage et vous aideront à trouver Ame No Kuni. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ! Votre mission commence demain à 8h00 précise._ (Elle se tourna vers les trois nouveaux)_ Pour cette nuit, vous aurez droit à un appartement ! Retournez me voir dans une heure et je vous donnerai les clés. A demain tout le monde ! »

L'Hokage partit et un silence s'étendit. Personne n'osait adresser la parole à ces inconnus aux noms… significatifs _(voir fin de chapitre)_. Naruto s'avança vers le groupe.

« Ohayoo ! Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je suis le futur Hokage ! »

La fille aux cheveux violets, qui se nommait Mayu, le regarda longuement, l'air perdu dans ses pensées et les mains dans les poches…

Naruto, hein ? Il me fait penser à _cet homme_… Toujours en train de parler de ses rêves et de sa force… Pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas pareil… -

Les autres genin regardèrent le blondinet et hochèrent la tête. Pendant que les enfants de la Feuille s'étaient répartis en petits groupes pour papoter, Sasuke et Sakura se rapprochèrent des genin du village voisin. Sasuke les regarda attentivement.

Mayu, la plus petite des trois (aussi grande que Naruto en fait) avait un look vraiment personnalisé : cheveux violets en bataille, yeux marrons foncés, pantalon rose très large et chemise noire moulante. Elle avait l'air d'être assez énergique…

Son ami, Yoshi, avait les yeux d'un vert pétillant et les cheveux roux. Il portait des habits sombres et son bandeau de ninja était accroché à sa taille. Un aspect simple, mais Sasuke ressentait un profond chakra émaner de lui…

La dernière, Hana. Pour le look, c'était contrasté : jupe noire, débardeur orange et on voyait dépasser ici et là des morceaux de filets (sauce Temari quoi…). Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur ébène qui lui arrivaient aux fesses et des yeux noirs également. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il se mit à penser négativement :

Voila… encore une qui va rougir en me voyant et qui va me coller sans arrêt… Tiens… Elle supporte mon regard ! Elle… Ses… ses yeux sont aussi noirs que les miens ! Qui est-elle ? -

La fille en question, sans élever la voix :

« Et vous tous, vos noms ? »

Une heure plus tard, les présentations étaient faites et les clés des appartements avaient été remises à leurs destinataires. Naruto avait emmené (et pas invité !) l'équipe de la Pluie chez Ichiraku pour déguster des ramen. Après s'être rassasiés, Sakura se proposa pour faire visiter la ville aux invités. Ceux-ci acceptèrent poliment et la suivirent. En passant devant la falaise où étaient sculptés les visages des Hokage, Yoshi demanda :

« Ce Naruto, il veut juste que son visage soit taillé dans ce rocher n'est-ce pas ? »

« Naruto-kun veut vraiment devenir l'homme le plus fort du village ! Il ne fait pas ça pour le plaisir, mais pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Vous n'avez pas de rêves tous les trois ? »

Mayu et Hana se fixèrent sans un mot. Sakura avait la nette impression que ces trois-là cachaient d'obscurs desseins… Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne trahiraient pas Konoha, comme l'avaient fait Gaara et son équipe. Yoshi lui expliqua alors :

« Nous n'avons pas de rêves concrets… »

« Au fait, vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre ! »

« Nous sommes très liés. Nous étions toujours ensemble à l'Académie et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même équipe de ninja. C'est tellement rare de voir un groupe composé de deux filles et un seul gars ! On a eu de la chance » répliqua Hana.

« C'est super ! Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun sont toujours en train de s'engueuler… »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien… Ce Sasuke, c'est un Uchiha n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Il est vraiment très fort ! Et super beau ! Et méga intelligent ! »

« Et toutes les filles en sont folles ! » conclut Yoshi avec un sourire.

Sakura rougit et Mayu l'avertit :

« Pour ma part, il ne m'intéresse pas ! Et toi Hana ? Malgré… _ça_ ? »

« Ne te fais aucun souci Sakura-chan ! Bon il est 14h00, on doit aller s'entraîner ! Merci pour tout ! A demain et repose-toi bien car la route sera longue ! »

« D'accord ! »

Les genin se séparèrent.

**Le lendemain matin, 8h00…**

« NANI ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Sakura, l'amour triomphe toujours, c'est pas ce que tu répètes tout le temps ? Et bien c'est vrai ! AHAHAHAH ! Regarde ta tête ! »

« INO, SALE TRUIE ! POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TU TE RETROUVES DANS LA MEME EQUIPE QUE SASUKE-KUN ? »

Sasuke, de loin, secoua la tête. Il était dans une équipe de merde. Vraiment, à part le Hyuuga… que des bons à rien : Ino –elle savait à peine se battre– ; Kiba –son flair pourrait à peine servir– ; et Hana Amechi. Il n'avait pas encore vu ses attaques, mais il doutait beaucoup d'elle. A la limite, il aurait préféré voir les jutsu de Yoshi, qui paraissait plus intéressant…

Naruto aussi avait des problèmes dans son équipe…

« K'SO ! Je suis avec le flemmard ! »

Shikamaru, toujours très calme :

« Et alors ? Au moins on va pouvoir tester le nouveau… »

Hinata s'approcha :

« Na… Naruto-kun ? Je… je suis contente… d'être avec toi ! »

« Nee Hinata-chan ? Tu es avec moi ? Et c'est qui la dernière fille ? »

« C'est moi ! »

Naruto fit face à Tenten. Il rigola :

« Okay les filles, si on nous attaque, JE SAUVERAI TOUT LE MONDE ET AINSI… »

« Laissons-le partir dans ses délires… »

Tenten s'avança vers Yoshi. Elle le trouvait irrésistiblement mignon. Ses cheveux roux étaient si soyeux… Elle rougit un peu.

« Ohayoo Yoshi-kun ! J'espère que cette mission se passera sans problème ! »

Plus loin, Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Mayu vint vers elle :

« On est ensemble ! T'inquiètes pas pour le Uchiha, la fille blonde ne lui fera rien ! »

« Peut-être mais… »

« Dis moi plutôt si les garçons avec qui l'on est sont forts ! »

« Lee-kun est très bon en Taijutsu ! Shino abrite des insectes dans son corps et Choji… je ne l'ai pas trop vu se battre ! Mais toi, quelle est ta spécialité ? »

« Les jutsu médicaux. »

« NEE ? Mais c'est génial ! Toutes les équipes sont composées d'un ninja médical à Ame No Kuni? »

« Non pas toutes… Mais comme on te la dit hier, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance… »

Tout à coup, les senseï arrivèrent dans des nuages de fumée. Ils portaient plusieurs paquets. Kakashi prit la parole :

« Bon les jeunes, voilà les reliques. Elles sont à l'intérieur de ses sacs. Prenez-en soin et ne les ouvrez à aucun moment, compris ? Pour connaître la position de chaque groupe… »

Il regarda Hana et celle-ci s'avança vers lui avec un parchemin à la main.

« KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU ! »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Une technique d'invocation ? Elle aussi savait faire ça ?

Deux grands aigles étaient apparus. Ils se tenaient sur le bras d'Hana et attendaient. Kakashi continua son speech :

« Donc, grâce à l'aigle noir **vous** saurez exactement où se situe un groupe et s'il est en danger. Grâce à l'aigle roux, **nous** pourrons savoir si vous êtes bien arrivés. »

Tout le monde enregistra ces informations. La mission commençait !

**A suivre…  
**

Alors, alors ? C'était comment ? Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à Haru et au BeeQuiks bien sûr ! Je vous mets un petit bonus sur les noms des persos :

Mayu Sugoiiro : _Sugoi_ signifie 'fantastique' et _Iro_ 'couleur'. On peut traduire par Couleur Fantastique. Vous comprendrez par la suite… Son prénom équivaut à 'cocon'.

Hana Amechi : _Ame_ c'est la 'pluie' et _Chi_ c'est le 'sang'. Donc… Pluie de Sang… c'est glauque ! Mais c'est quoi ce perso ? Le prénom veut dire 'fleur'.

Yoshi Owarinochi : _Owari_ est 'fin' et _Inochi_ est 'vie'. Encore un mec bizarre… son nom peut être Fin de la Vie… _Yoshi_ : 'raison'… Quel beau trio, non ?


	2. L'avertissement !

**Chi No Hikari **

**La Lumière de Sang**

Hello ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! Les persos appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, car il n'a pas voulu me les vendre mais tous les autres (le trio pour l'instant) sont à mwa ! Alors pas touche, compris ? « … » pour les paroles ; -…- pour les pensées ; **XXxxXX** quand on change de persos. Ciao a tutti !

**Chapitre 2 : L'avertissement ! **

**Jour 1, matin : 9h07…**

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient tous ensemble sur cette longue route… Le plus pénible était… le silence. Personne ne parlait car il n'y avait plus rien à dire ! Même Naruto avait finit par se lasser de ses propres excitations et tout le monde faisait route dans la plus grande sérénité. Chacun était attentif au moindre bruit suspect.

Vint le temps de se séparer. Les groupes étant déjà faits, il n'y avait aucun moyen de râler. Les ninja d'Ame No Kuni portaient eux-mêmes les reliques. Cachées dans des sacs ou dans leurs vêtements bien entendu… Après s'être divisés, les genin s'enfoncèrent dans la lugubre forêt par trois chemins différents.

**XXxxXX**

Yoshi se retourna vers son groupe :

« Alors, c'est maintenant que le rang B de cette mission se met en place. A partir d'ici, des ninja peuvent intervenir pour nous voler les reliques. »

Naruto, tête encore plus ahurie que d'habitude :

« NANI ? On va vraiment pouvoir se battre ? »

Shikamaru décida de l'ignorer :

« C'est chiant… et y'a beaucoup de ninja qui veulent ces reliques ? »

« Les ninja d'Oto et ceux de Kumo peuvent apparaîtrent à tout moment. »

« Le son et la foudre ? Ils se sont alliés ? »

« Pas du tout ! Ils travaillent chacun pour leur compte. Bref, qui sait mettre au point des stratégies ici ? Moi je m'occupe juste de cogner… »

« Quand vous effectuez des missions, vous y allez tête baissée ? »

« Nan, c'est Hana qui se charge des stratagèmes… Ca marche toujours ! »

« Ah ok… Bon alors je vais devoir le faire… C'est quand même vachement chiant… »

**XXxxXX**

« Dis, Hana-Chan, j'espère que Sasuke ne t'intéresses pas ! »

Hana se retourna et fit face à Ino. Celle-ci recula devant le regard noir de la ninja d'Ame.

Oula ! C'est quoi ça ? Au moins je peux être sûre qu'elle ne sera pas ma rivale en amour ! -

Hana regarda les membres de son groupe et les informa :

« Ecoutez, à partir de maintenant des ninja peuvent surgir et vous tuer. Cette mission, c'est pas pour des rigolos, donc pas de cadeau si vous voyez la moindre chose suspecte ! »

Un petit silence suivit cette brusque tirade… Neji prit la parole :

« C'est quand même étrange de n'avoir envoyé que des genin pour une mission comme celle-là… Je comprends pour Konoha, car le village est en crise, mais pour Ame… »

« Ne crois pas que mes amis et moi sommes de simples genin… ne nous sous-estimes pas. »

« Je ne vous ai pas vu à l'œuvre, mais je ne ressens aucun chakra hors du commun… »

Hana secoua la tête, d'un air amusé :

« Mmh… Tu me plais bien toi… Neji, c'est ça ? Un autre Hyûga… hum… intéressant… Bref, voici le plan pour arriver sain et sauf au Pays de la Pluie. »

**XXxxXX**

« Hey Ho ! Les gens ! Je vous préviens : des ninja peuvent attaquer à tout moment, donc tenez-vous sur vos gardes, même si c'est déjà ce que vous devez faire ! »

Sakura n'avait pas envie de rester en arrière, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était décidée à protéger toute son équipe, et les reliques, bien entendu. Elle demanda :

« Mayu-chan, en combien de temps arriverons-nous ? »

« Si vous écoutez mes consignes, et s'il n'y a pas de problème majeur… nous serons à Ame No Kuni dans quatre jours. »

« N'aie pas peur Sakura-chan, JE TE DEFENDRAI TOUTE MA VIE ! »

Lee était reparti dans ses délires. On l'entendait marmonner : 'Regardez Gaï-senseï !' Pendant ce temps-là, Shino ne disait un mot et Choji mangeait des chips. Mayu douta :

Seront-ils assez forts si les ninja d'Oto viennent par ici ?

« Bon, je m'occupe de la préparation de la stratégie ! »

Peu de temps après, tout le monde se mit en route.

**Jour 1, matin : 11h27…**

« Omae ! On mange quand ? »

« 'tain… Naruto arrête ! Déjà que cette mission est ennuyante, en plus toi tu nous casses les pieds avec ton ventre ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours envie de ramen ! »

Yoshi décida d'intervenir :

« Ecoute, Naruto, si on cesse d'avancer pour grignoter, la mission passera après, et je pense pas que c'est digne d'un futur Hokage… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! T'as raison, faut accélérer pour pouvoir se régaler dans une auberge à Ame No Kuni ! »

« HEY ! ON NE T'A PAS DIT DE SEMER LES AUTRES ! »

Tenten observa Hinata, qui se trouvait derrière (ordre de Shikamaru) :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Hinata-chan ? »

« Je… il y a… je crois que quelqu'un nous suit… mais je ne suis pas sûre du tout ! »

« Okay, dispersion ! »

Des feuilles volèrent de tous les côtés.

**XXxxXX**

« STOP ! Il y a quatre ninja ennemis qui viennent à notre rencontre ! »

« Puissants ? »

« Akamaru est un peu nerveux… Donc je pense qu'ils sont plutôt forts… »

« Si vous suivez le plan, tout ira bien, donc dis à ton chien de ne pas stresser ! »

Regard en coin de la part de Kiba. Cette Hana le prenait vraiment pour un clown… Elle avait quelque chose de bizarre… un regard froid et blasé… Comme le Uchiha.

Hana était justement au milieu de la rangée qu'ils avaient crée. Derrière, Sasuke, et à la fin, Neji. Akamaru grogna. Neji commençait à entrapercevoir quelque chose…

« Merde, y'a deux ennemis qui nous poursuivent ! Ils nous encerclent ! »

« Peut-être même qu'ils sont après nous depuis un bon moment… » répondit Ino.

« N'oubliez pas, la mission passe avant tout ! Et si vous vous perdez, sifflez comme je vous ai montré, l'aigle viendra vous chercher ! »

« Ouais… On a compris… »

C'est alors qu'une violente et fulgurante explosion retentit juste devant eux.

**XXxxXX**

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » balbutia Sakura, affolée.

« J'en sais rien, mais on continue ! » la réprimanda Mayu.

« Sakura-chan, ne t'en fais pas pour Sasuke ! Il s'en sortira s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! »

« Merci Lee-kun… je me demande quand même… »

Shino ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

« Mes insectes ont détectés des pièges pas loin d'ici ! »

« K'so… on peut les contourner ? »

« Mmh… Il ne vaut mieux pas. C'est bourré de cartes explosives. »

« Bien, passons par ici… »

« Mayu-chan ! On ne peut pas courir à découvert ! »

« Qui a dit que nous serions à découvert ? »

« Mais… les arbres… »

« NAEGI NO ZOUSHOKU »

Tous les arbres à moitié dénudés des alentours se retrouvèrent avec de belles et soyeuses feuilles. Les genin firent des têtes stupides :

« Com… c'est quoi ce jutsu ? »

**A suivre…**

Voila le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, j'espère que ça plait toujours ! Merci à mes amies et à mon inspiration qui est là pour l'instant ! En bonus : dictionnaire des mots japonais que j'utilise !

Baka : Imbécile !

Demo : Mais…

Hai : Oui !

K'so : Merde…

Nani : Quoi ?

Nee : Vraiment ?

Ohayoo : Bonjour (le matin) !

Omae : Hey (pour appeler, genre 'Hey toi') !

Shimatta : Zut !

Urusei : Ta gueule !

Pour les techniques des ninja d'Ame, va falloir attendre un peu ! Bye à tous, et ne ratez pas le chapitre 3 ! XD


	3. Les batailles !

**Chi No Hikari **

**La Lumière de Sang**

C'est encore moi ! Alors voila tout beau tout neuf… le chapitre 3 ! Les persos de cette fic sont à Masashi Kishimoto, mais les autres… M'APPARTIENNENT ! MUAHAHAHA ! Un peu de sérieux voyons ! Car tout ceci… est une fic sérieuse. Ca partait d'un délire, c'est vrai, mais c'est très sérieux ! Alors merci de lire, et bizoux à tous !

**Chapitre 3 : Les batailles ! **

**Jour 1, midi : 12h03…**

Naruto ne bougeait pas. Il avait la très nette envie de se battre avec les ninja qui poursuivaient son groupe, mais… il fallait suivre les ordres. Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru était le leader. C'était sa stratégie, et patati et patata…

N'empêche… je vais finir par descendre et aller les chercher si ça continue ! -

Ils s'étaient tous cachés dans les arbres ou dans les fourrées pour mettre au point une embuscade. Mais il y avait un léger problème…

Mais où sont-ils ? -

Il regarda Yoshi. Le genin lui fit comprendre, avec des gestes, que Shikamaru n'avait pas donnés d'autres ordres. Shika quand a lui, était paré pour la Manipulation des Ombres.

Hinata, non loin de là, utilisait le Byakugan sans relâche. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Elle annonça à Tenten, qui était près d'elle :

« Je… Je me suis peut-être trompée… »

« Je ne pense pas Hinata-chan ! J'ai ressentis le chakra de quelqu'un moi aussi… Ils veulent nous tendre un piège… c'est sûr. »

« Peut-être… J'espère que les autres vont bien… »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Avec les ninja d'Ame, il n'y a pas de problème ! Ils connaissent le chemin, et même des raccourcis ! »

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre : elles entendirent un long et monstrueux cri qui coupa net la conversation. Un cri de bête.

**XXxxXX**

Neji tournait la tête de tous les côtés. Avec son Byakugan, il pouvait voir où étaient ses amis. Après quelques temps, il retrouva Kiba dans un arbre, et Ino au loin. Avec la terrible explosion qui avait eu lieu, tout le monde devait être amoché. Au dernier moment, il avait ressentit quelque chose, mais… trop tard. Il avança vers Kiba et Akamaru.

« Merde… Où sont les autres ? »

« Ne m'aide surtout pas à descendre, je vais me débrouiller ! » répondit d'un ton ironique le pauvre Kiba, enchevêtré dans les branches d'un pin.

Ils entendirent alors Ino les appeler. Ils la retrouvèrent rapidement, et celle-ci, affolée, cherchait du regard son amour de toujours. Mais Sasuke n'était pas du tout présent.

« Sasuke-kun ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé ! »

Le souffle de l'explosion avait envoyé Hana et Sasuke assez loin. Ils étaient tous deux debout, dos à dos, et regardaient avec le même regard noir les trois ninja qui les encerclaient.

Ceux-ci, amusés de voir les genin avec un air rebelle, commencèrent à les menacer :

« Et bien… on est tombé sur le gros lot les mecs ! La ninja d'Ame est là ! Ce sera d'une facilité déconcertante de la tuer pour prendre les reliques ! »

Petit sourire en coin de la part d'Hana.

« Faites attention les gosses… on est armé ! »

« Nous aussi. » le coupa Sasuke

« As-tu vu la mort de près mon garçon ? »

Sasuke allait répliquer violemment, mais une chose bizarre l'en empêcha.

**XXxxXX**

Mayu, toute fière, avançait en leader. Les autres la suivaient. Quand Sakura avait insisté pour connaître le vrai pouvoir du jutsu utilisé par la genin d'Ame, Mayu avait seulement avoué qu'il s'agissait d'une technique du village de la Pluie, propre à son clan. La discussion s'était alors achevée, puisqu'il fallait être silencieux pour parcourir la forêt : moins on perdait de temps en explications, plus on arrivait vite à la fin de la mission.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Shino leur apprit qu'ils avaient dépassé les pièges d'explosifs. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière –seul lieu où les rayons du soleil parvenaient à filtrer– et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour déjeuner. Après s'être rassasiés, tout le monde se remit en route et Mayu expliqua, tout en zigzaguant à travers les arbres :

« Ce soir, nous arriverons au milieu de la forêt ! Il nous restera du chemin à parcourir ! »

« Dis-moi Mayu-chan, en sortant de la forêt, serons-nous encore à Konoha ? »

« Oui ! Le Pays du Feu est tellement vaste ! Ensuite nous devrons traverser un immense fleuve et plusieurs villages ! Enfin nous arriverons à la frontière ! Il nous restera plus qu'un jour de marche environ pour arriver à Ame No Kuni ! »

« Okay ! Mais… où est passé Choji ? »

Les genin se retournèrent. Choji Akimichi avait disparu.

- Shimatta… j'ai perdu des chips… Je vais me faire tuer si les autres voient ça ! Les ennemis vont nous repérer… faut peut-être que je retourne les chercher… -

Choji regarda droit devant lui et s'aperçut que les autres en question n'étaient plus là. Il tenta alors d'accélérer, mais sa corpulence ne lui laissait pas vraiment ce loisir… Il s'immobilisa et réfléchit quelques instants. Qu'avait dit Mayu-chan ? Il se souvint… et mit ses doigts sur ses dents. On entendit alors un long sifflement. Un sifflement d'oiseau.

**Jour 1, midi : 12h41…**

Tenten secoua la tête. Elle fixa Hinata qui paraissait très apeurée. Elle comptait donc la rassurer, mais Shikamaru sortit des fourrés et lança :

« Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici ! Nos poursuivants ont dû partir ! »

« Tu penses que quelqu'un d'une autre équipe s'est paumé, ou c'était un simple rapace ? »

« Tenten, la mission avant tout ! Les autres peuvent se débrouiller, donc on n'intervient pas et on essaye de rapporter les reliques à Ame ! »

« D'accord Boss… Mais activons-nous avant que Naruto ne s'excite davantage ! »

Le blondinet avait des shurikens dans les mains et cherchait ses adversaires. Après un bref moment de doute sur la santé mentale du pauvre Naruto, **et** la pause déjeuner, les amis poursuivirent leur interminable route.

Au bout d'un moment de marche, Yoshi arrêta son équipe. Il demanda à Hinata de regarder vers l'Est avec son Byakugan. Après une intense observation :

« Il y a… des gens… Ils sont… trois… »

« De quel pays viennent-ils ? »

« De… Kiri… je crois. »

« Kiri No Kuni ? Etrange… Ils n'ont pas de motivations pour des reliques logiquement… »

« Ils ont l'air… l'air d'avoir notre âge… »

« C'est encore plus louche… Allons voir ! »

**XXxxXX**

Ino tournait désespérément en rond. Sasuke et Hana étaient restés introuvables. L'équipe, un peu perdue dans cette grande forêt, avait décidée de se réfugier dans une petite grotte. Ils avaient tous plusieurs fois sifflé comme l'avait montré Hana, mais aucun aigle ne venait… D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous entendus un sifflement semblable qui venait d'assez loin. Peut-être que l'oiseau était occupé avec une autre équipe ? Dans tous les cas, Neji, Kiba et Ino commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« Et Akamaru ? Il ne pourrait pas trouver leur trace ? »

« C'est pas un chien d'espion ! Il a été entraîné pour se battre ! »

« Mouais… Il ne sert à rien donc… »

Sasuke était sous le choc. Les ninja qui les avaient attaqué lui et Hana, étaient tous par terre, inertes. Mais ils étaient morts d'une façon très particulière… Quand le Uchiha avait voulu lancer un kunai, des nuages s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus des ennemis. Hana l'avait alors empêcher de s'en approcher, et une pluie diluvienne s'étaient abattue sur les opposants. C'est à ce moment même que les adversaires s'étaient mis à fondre. Oui, ils fondaient avec les gouttes de pluie ! Et Sasuke, en regardant Hana furtivement, avait remarqué une chose plus que surprenante…

Elle… C'est incroyable ! Mais… c'est impossible ! IM-POS-SI-BLE ! Pourtant, mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompé… Je… Je refuse d'y croire ! -

Après cette bataille, Hana se retourna vers lui et entama :

« Sasuke-kun, il faut vite retrouver les autres ! Il n'y a que moi qui sais où se trouve le chemin à suivre ! Mais… j'ai une idée ! »

Elle fit alors un enchaînement de signes :

« KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU ! »

**XXxxXX**

Choji était content ! Il suivait le beau rapace de la ninja d'Ame… Le rapace qui allait l'aider à retrouver son équipe ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas oublié de siffler… Après un quart d'heure de ''parcours du combattant'', l'Akimichi rejoignit ses amis :

« BAKA ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Heu… mon paquet de chips… »

« Tu te fiches de nous ? »

« Je pensais que… les ennemis allaient nous repérer ! »

Et pendant que tout le monde soupirait, Mayu se prit un shuriken dans l'épaule. L'équipe se retourna vivement : des ninja étaient apparus entre temps. Tous les genin se mirent en position de combat : c'était du cinq contre trois !

Après un moment de lutte acharnée, les amis reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était.

Lee, quand à lui, trouvait un détail bizarre…

« Les ninja qu'on vient de battre… Ils étaient plutôt faibles, non ? »

« Hai Lee-kun ! »

« Alors pourquoi… nous ont-ils attaqués de face ? »

Cette remarque mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Les ninja s'en étaient pris à Mayu au départ, mais… et si c'était une feinte ? D'autres ninja plus puissants pourraient alors arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, les genin accélérèrent…

**A suivre…**

Ouais ! Un troisième chapitre bouclé ! Alors, y'a eu de l'action n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ceux qui lisent ont accroché ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de voir des fans ! Lol

Bon alors, je récapitule pour ceux qu'on pas compris (n'est-ce pas Catouchou ? lol):

Il y a 3 équipes:

1. Yoshi Owarinochi, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyûga, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten.

2. Hana Amechi, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyûga.

3. Mayu Sugoiiro, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Lee Rock.

Si vous avez remarqué, le voyage de chaque équipe se déroule dans l'ordre que j'ai mis au-dessus, et chaque équipe est séparée par les **XXxxXX** ! Voila, j'espère que j'ai aidé des gens !

Maintenant les paris sont ouverts sur les pouvoirs étranges de l'équipe 13 d'Ame No Kuni…

A vos reviews et encore merci à vous, Catouchou, Renia, Jumey, Uo, Yue-Redmoon, Sailor Ocean, Nobiooky, Mad Ouf ! KISSU


	4. La révélation !

**Chi No Hikari **

**La Lumière de Sang**

Et en avant-première… enfin, en même temps que tout le monde, quoi… LE QUATRIEME CHAPITRE ! Bouhhh il m'a fait souffrir celui là ! Désolée pour tout mon retard ! Mais avec les vacances, mon inspiration s'était envolée ! Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, puisque Môssieur ne veut pas me les prêter… Et le trio légendaire (enfin presque…) et les nouveaux arrivants sont RIEN QU'A MOI (Cat, me frappe pas !) ! Enfin, je tiens beaucoup à remercier tous les reviewers… Arigato de m'encourager ! Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour un petit sondage !

**Chapitre 4 : La révélation ! **

**Jour 1, après-midi : 2h13…**

Mis à terre. Encore une fois. Par une fille en plus. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas. Mais c'était forcé : il avait encore agit en idiot. Naruto se releva tant bien que mal. Il grimaça en regardant la ninja qui l'avait battu : petite, brune et mignonne. Mais… avec un sale caractère. Après l'avoir tabassé, elle avait engueulé tout le monde aux alentours. La fille était accompagnée de deux garçons. Les deux étaient grands et baraqués et semblaient protéger la ninja, même si elle n'en avait pas trop besoin…

« Toi-là, le Blondinet ! Pourquoi tu m'as attaquée ? BAKA ! »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Yoshi s'était avancé vers la jeune fille :

« Cat-Chan ? Je me disais bien que ton visage m'était familier ! »

« Oh ! Yoshi-kun ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Hana n'est pas avec toi ? Et que fais-tu avec des ninja de Konoha ? »

« Je suis en mission ! Mais toi, que fais tu si loin de ton village ? »

« Hum… mission. Mais, j'oublie de me présenter ! »

Elle se tourna vers les genin de Konoha :

« Je m'appelle Cat Chikao et voici Ashitaka Nagao et Kazuko Otomo ! Nous sommes du village de Kiri ! »

Tout le monde se présenta alors, tour à tour, et après avoir posé deux trois questions à Yoshi, les trois ninjas reprirent leur route. Peu après, Shikamaru demanda :

« Yoshi-kun, comment as-tu connu des ninja de Kiri ? »

« En mission. Le Pays de la Pluie fait beaucoup de missions communes. Et vous venez de rencontrer la meilleure amie d'Hana-Chan. »

« Carrément ? Mais vous ne devez pas vous voir souvent ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouille… »

Sur ce, le groupe continua d'avancer vers son but : la frontière, pour l'instant !

**XXxxXX**

Sasuke était derrière Hana, et ils avançaient à travers la forêt dense. Des tas de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait envie de les poser, mais n'osait pas. Il avait peur. Peur d'avoir raison. Peur d'avoir vu quelque chose qui aurait de graves conséquences sur sa vie. Si ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompé, si cette fille était bien ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était, alors il courait au-delà des ennuis.

Hana suivait le chien ninja qu'elle avait invoqué. Ce n'était pas le même style que ceux de Kakashi : ce chien-là ne parlait pas, il se contentait juste de retrouver la trace des autres. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus, lâcha le morceau :

« Hana-Chan, dis-moi si je me trompe… »

Hana se retourna vers lui et leva un sourcil. Elle lui fit signe de continuer de parler.

« Hum… tu es… enfin, possèdes-tu… le Sharingan ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent. Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Deux pupilles de Sharingan contemplaient Sasuke qui semblait figé.

« Après tout, Sasuke-kun, tu es celui qui comprendrait mieux cette histoire ! »

« Tu es… une… Uchiha ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en dire beaucoup là-dessus. Je suis, en fait, une demie-Uchiha on va dire. Ma mère était Sakiko Uchiha et s'est mariée avec mon père, Joji Amechi. »

« Etait ? » répondit le jeune homme d'un souffle.

Hana baissa la tête et serra les poings. Le chien ninja attendait plus loin.

« Elle est morte. Tuée… par ton frère. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait même plus respirer face à cette révélation.

°°° Itachi ? Encore lui ? °°°

La haine commençait à s'amplifier peu à peu dans les veines du ténébreux ninja. Hana, quant à elle, reprit la parole d'un ton confiant :

« Si jamais tu penses que je t'en veux, oublie ça ! Je n'ai aucune haine envers ton frère ou toi. La mort est inéluctable et j'ai assez pleuré pour cela. »

La jeune fille serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre. Sasuke était encore sous le choc.

**XXxxXX**

« Mais peut-être qu'ils nous sous-estimaient, tout simplement ! »

« Sakura-chan, regarde la vérité en face : ils nous attendent ! »

« Demo… Mayu-chan… »

« Chut ! Je ressens un fort chakra dans le coin ! »

« On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ! »

« Ca me fait de l'entraînement ! »

« Choji-kun, arrête de mâcher s'il te plait ! »

« Pourquoi, t'en veux ? »

Lee soupira. Ils allaient finir par se faire repérer. Il observa Sakura, plus loin.

°°° Qu'elle est belle ! Si resplendissante ! Et puis… °°°

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son monologue. Un ninja venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Il lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Inanimé. Lee leva la tête et vit Shino, toujours aussi mystérieux derrière ses lunettes et un kunai à la main.

« Baka ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

« Urusei ! Ils arrivent ! »

C'est alors qu'une bande d'hommes arriva. De tous les côtés. Leurs visages étaient cachés par de grandes cagoules vertes et ils portaient tous les mêmes vêtements. On apercevait leur bandeau de ninja accroché à la cuisse. Ils venaient d'Oto.

Mayu et Sakura, toujours planquées, ne bougeaient pas : tout le plan dépendait d'elles. Lee et Shino se mirent à bonne distance des ennemis. Ils se mirent en position de combat pendant que Choji finissait son paquet de chips. Alors que l'embuscade des genin allait se mettre en place, un éclair bleu fendit l'air.

Non… ce n'était pas un éclair bleu… c'était… quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Mayu se redressa et regarda droit devant elle : les ennemis étaient tous à terre.

°°° Qui… A moins que… Non… °°°

**Jour 1, après-midi : 2h45…**

Le petit groupe cheminait entre les pins tranquillement. Bien que Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu perdre face à une kunoichi, il avait arrêté de parler pour rien dire. Ses amis le remarquèrent et firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se moquer… Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la forêt. Les feuilles se balançaient doucement au gré du vent, quelques fleurs de cerisiers voletaient ça et là… Hinata n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être en mission. C'est en arrivant près d'une grande plaine que le silence se brisa. Des plaintes. Comme… un enfant qui pleurait. Sauf que l'équipe était à des kilomètres de la prochaine ville. Comment un enfant aurait pu atterrir ici ? Shikamaru fit signe à son groupe de se stopper. Les genin se cachèrent dans l'épaisse verdure et regardèrent ce qu'il se tramait en bas. Ils virent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir… pour leur propre survie…

**XXxxXX**

« Kiba, Ino ! Je les vois ! »

« KYYYAAAA SASUKE-KUN ! »

« On va pouvoir repartir ! Hein, Akamaru ? »

« Ouaf ! »

Et c'est avec des cris de joie et des embrassades (de la part d'Ino) que les deux Uchiha retrouvèrent leur équipe. Malgré le fait que tout le monde était indemne, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à participer à l'allégresse générale. Hana non plus d'ailleurs… mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle avait décidé de ne jamais montrer ses véritables sentiments, et ce, depuis toujours.

« Bon, on va pouvoir continuer ! Yaken, repars s'il te plait ! »

Le chien ninja repartit aussi sec. Hana regardait sa boussole et demanda à Kiba s'ils s'étaient déplacés. Après une réponse affirmative, la ninja remua la tête en soupirant :

« Nous sommes très loin ! Il va falloir se dépêcher pour rejoindre les autres équipes ! Mais d'abord… mangeons ! »

**XXxxXX**

« Je suis certain d'avoir vu leurs bandeaux ! »

« Mais non ! Je te dis que ce n'était pas des humains ! »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Arrêtez de vous battre ! K'so… »

L'éclair bleu de tout à l'heure… personne n'avait vu ce que c'était réellement. Mayu avait une petite idée mais ne la fit pas partager à ses amis. Après tout… elle se trompait peut-être.

« Dans tous les cas, ''cet éclair'' nous a bien débarrassé de ces ninja verts ! »

« Bien dit Sakura-Chan ! Maintenant continuons ! Shino-kun, j'aimerais que tu demandes à tes insectes si Yoshi ou Hana sont déjà passés par ici… »

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai placé des femelles sur leurs habits ? »

« Taches d'être encore plus discret la prochaine fois ! Yoshi, Hana et moi sommes très observateurs, et ce genre de chose est du niveau inférieur ! »

**Jour 1, après-midi : 3h03...**

L'homme était attaché à un arbre. C'était Naruto, très énervé, qui l'avait mis K-O. L'équipe 1, encore choquée, essayait de réveiller l'humain pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire forcé.

« Hey baka ! On te parle ! » s'enflamma Yoshi.

« Nan mais vraiment, comment t'as pu oser faire ça ? » s'écria Naruto.

« T'es qu'un crétin ! » conclut Shikamaru.

L'homme, sonné, ouvrit un œil maussade. Il vit trois gamins qui l'encerclaient.

« Pourquoi tu voulais tuer cet enfant ? »

« De l'eau… donnez… moi de l'eau… pitié… »

« Aucune pitié pour toi ! »

Sur ce, Yoshi frappa l'homme et se tourna vers Hinata et Tenten qui soignaient un enfant, à quelques mètres de lui. D'un même mouvement vif, l'homme sortit un kunai de la poche de Yoshi et trancha ses liens. Il était libre !

« Je ne devais tuer que le gosse… mais je crois que cinq autres s'ajouteront à la liste… »

**XXxxXX**

La team numéro 2 avait retrouvé son chemin de départ. Les genin couraient d'arbre en arbre en papotant. Pourquoi tant d'imprudence ? Personne ne savait… peut-être était-ce tout simplement de l'anxiété ? Ino avait bien remarqué que Sasuke avait l'esprit ailleurs, mais elle n'osait rien dire, car elle le connaissait parfaitement et savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui poser de questions… sinon, il le prenait très mal, surtout quand elles concernaient son humeur…

Kiba jetait des coups d'œil à Hana, de temps en temps. Son air hivernal lui plaisait bien… D'ailleurs, Akamaru s'était jeté dans les bras de la jeune fille quand elle était revenue avec Sasuke. C'était la première fois que le chien agissait comme ça. Habituellement, Kiba était le seul à pouvoir caresser son chien combattant… pour les autres… à leurs risques et périls…

Ils arrivèrent alors à une petite clairière. Là par terre… des chips…

**XXxxXX**

Shino était un peu énervé. La remarque de Mayu l'avait laissé très amer… ''De niveau inférieur'', c'était quoi cette expression ? Ils avaient le même âge et les mêmes connaissances ! Sauf que… plus tôt dans la matinée, Mayu leur avait montré un jutsu vraiment spécial. Comment pouvait-elle faire pousser des feuilles, juste en composant quelques signes ? En y réfléchissant bien, toute son équipe était spéciale. L'autre fille faisait apparaître des aigles… mais, n'était-ce pas une invocation que n'apprenait seulement un juunin, ou à la limite, chuunin ? Et le garçon, qu'était-ce, cet immense chakra qui circulait dans son corps ? Un jutsu de base pouvait faire des morts avec une puissance pareille !

« Hey ho, Shino-kun ! T'arrêtes de rêvasser ! Suis la route un peu ! »

Shino remarqua qu'il ne suivait pas trop ses coéquipiers et se remit bien dans le sillage des autres. Un insecte vint alors lui chuchoter un message… _(C'est pas mignon ? lol)_

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Qui s'attendait à cette **révélation** ? Personne j'espère ! Encore désolée pour ce retard ! Au moins, je pourrais dire que c'était un cadeau de la rentrée (Naaaan pas la rentrée ! Bouhhhhhh) J'ai juste une question pour vous, lecteurs ! Voulez-vous un peu de romance dans cette fic ? Bien sûr ne me demandez pas des couples Sasu/Saku ou Ino/Shika puisque c'est une fic de transition (un peu comme les épisodes qu'ils nous mettent en ce moment ! En plus je préfère le couple Shika/Tema mais elle n'est pas là, la kunoichi !). Donc ce serait des couples Kiba/OC, Tenten/OC et peut-être Naru/Hina, mais vite fait ! Dites moi ! Ciao


	5. La nuit !

**Chi No Hikari **

**La Lumière de Sang**

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je vais commencer par péter un câble en répétant sans cesse que les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais bon… rien qu'avec du Coca décaféiné, je pète déjà un boulon, on va dire… n'est-ce pas BeeQuiks ? Bref je vous laisse lire ce cinquième chapitre sans plus attendre ! Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage précédent ! Maintenant je peux vous annoncer qu'il y aura… un peu de romance ! (Oui ça ne va pas tourner à l'eau de rose quand même!) Donc quelques couples comme Naru/Hina et pis des OC ! Bref merci de me laisser des reviews je vais y répondre à la fin de ce chapitre ! (C'est votre bonus ! lol j'ai pu d'idées !)

**Chapitre 5 : La nuit ! **

**Jour 1, soir : 6h26…**

Tenten se sentait épuisée. Non seulement elle portait un enfant sur son dos, mais en plus elle devait se plier à écouter Naruto déballer les histoires de son ventre : en gros, il avait envie de ramen. Bien sur, par ordre de Yoshi, l'équipe n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de marcher pour un casse-croûte. Il voulait à tout prix sortir de cette forêt au lever du jour.

Hinata, elle, regardait le petit garçon sur le dos de Tenten. L'enfant savait des choses qui pourraient beaucoup servir à Tsunade-Sama. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent tous vivants, c'était certain… mais loin d'être facile. L'homme qui avait voulu les tuer, cet homme froid et sombre… il leur avait dit. Il leur avait même certifié avant de rendre son dernier soupir sous la torture infernale des genin. Il faisait parti de la clique d'Orochimaru.

Naruto pensait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Son cerveau était en ébullition. L'enfant : il savait tout. D'après l'homme, cet enfant était un esclave d'Orochimaru et avait entendu des plans top secret. Mais il s'était enfui et le Serpent avait donné l'ordre de le tuer sur le champ.

« Bon, Yoshi-kun ! Tu n'veux pas porter le petit ? J'ai trop mal au dos ! »

« Pas de problème ! »

Yoshi prit donc le gamin avec lui et Tenten respira un peu mieux. Shikamaru, toujours dans les nuages, se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté la mission… Quel feignant !

**XXxxXX**

****

Ino avait mal partout. Comment Hana pouvait-elle avoir autant d'énergie alors qu'ils avaient voyagé pendant trois heures non-stop ? Pourtant, c'était une kunoichi, elle aussi ! D'un autre pays… mais quand même ! Et en plus elle prenait la peine de bavarder (assez froidement) avec Kiba. Et les chips trouvées par terre dans la clairière ? Choji était-il passé par ici ? Etait-il blessé ? C'était autant de questions sans réponses que se posait la jeune fille blonde.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Comment cette fille pouvait faire parti de sa famille ? Et pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Il l'aurait su quand même s'il avait eu de la famille d'Ame No Kuni ! C'était invraisemblable ! Pourtant, Hana n'aurait pas pu mentir. Elle paraissait beaucoup trop vraie quand elle lui avait révélée son secret. De toutes façons, la mission était plus importante que ses histoires de famille ! Il mit ses pensées au fond de sa tête et avança vivement, pendant qu'Hana leur parlait :

« Cette nuit, nous dormirons dans la forêt ! »

« On n'en sera pas encore sorti ? »

« Non Neji-kun ! On atteindra la rivière demain, vers sept heures du matin ! »

« Ca nous laisse combien de temps pour dormir, Hana-chan ? »

« Six heures… Donc trois heures chacun puisqu'on montera la garde… »

**XXxxXX**

****

Ils avaient évité le pire, encore une fois ! Heureusement que Shino avait compris les bourdonnements de son insecte ! Quatre feuilles paralysantes avaient été disposées dans les arbres, formant un carré parfait sur une superficie de trente mètres : quiconque serait passé dans ce carré invisible aurait été incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… mais grâce à Shino, personne n'était tombé dans le piège. De plus, ils avaient appris que leur équipe était la première à passer par cet endroit… ''Tant mieux'', avait répondu Mayu. D'après elle, les reliques devaient être éloignées les unes des autres le plus possible.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Après trois heures tranquilles, il faut toujours qu'il y ait des ennemis pour foutre le bordel ! » se fâcha Mayu.

C'était des ninja de Kumo cette fois… plus coriaces que les autres. Sakura, un peu trop lente dans ses mouvements, reçut un shuriken dans la cuisse. Lee, dans une rage folle, finit par massacrer l'ennemi grâce à sa ''Tornade de Konoha''. Un peu plus tard, Choji commença son trentième paquet de chips de la journée pendant que Mayu soignait une Sakura blessée.

« On pourra enfin se débarbouiller dans la rivière dans quelques heures ! »

« Mais Mayu-Chan, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter ? »

« Il faut bien s'arrêter pour dormir ! Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, à côté de la rivière ! »

**Jour 1, soir : 11h16…**

L'équipe numéro un s'était arrêtée. Naruto en était d'ailleurs très content, puisqu'il avait pu enfin se rassasier. Les autres aussi se sentaient mieux, ils n'avaient plus à supporter le Blondinet se plaindre. Bref tout le monde dépliait les tentes. La nuit était tombée. Il faisait froid et l'air était un peu moite. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de la rivière. Ensuite, le plus dur serait passé… enfin… c'étaient ce qu'ils pensaient. Yoshi remarqua que le petit garçon tremblait de tous ses membres.

°° K'so… c'est Mayu qui aurait pu le soigner… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? °°

« Hum… Yoshi-kun ? Ca n'te dérange pas si on monte la garde ensemble et maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme regarda Tenten et reprit ses esprits.

« Non, non ! Pas de problème ! »

« Très bien, je vais le dire aux autres ! »

Tenten partit silencieusement rougissant quelque peu…

**Jour 1, soir : 11h57…**

Sasuke, Ino et Neji commencèrent leur tour de garde pendant que Kiba, Akamaru et Hana dormaient profondément dans la tente. C'est ainsi que le rêve commença…

°° Papa ! Maman est… elle est… °°

°° Chut ne dis rien ! Ta mère vivra toujours en toi ! °°

°° C'est LUI ! J'en suis sûre ! Il l'a tué ! °°

°° Cesse d'avoir de telles pensées ! Une ninja doit savoir se fermer aux autres ! °°

°° Akai Hana No Ame ! °°

°° AAhh ! °°

Hana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle voulut essuyer son front moite et brûlant, mais quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle parvint à le reconnaître malgré l'obscurité.

« Hana-Chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ce n'est rien du tout… Kiba-kun… »

**Jour 1, nuit : 1h06…**

Sakura et Mayu, à moitié dénudées, se baignaient dans la rivière. Sakura qui jetait des coups d'oeil partout autour d'elle, dit à son amie, d'un ton effrayé :

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« T'inquiète ils ne pourront pas venir !

« On sait jamais ! Les mecs sont des pervers… »

« Avec le jutsu que j'ai appliqué… ils ne feront rien du tout ! »

Lee, Shino et Choji faisaient chacun diverses choses… l'un limait ses kunai, l'autre caressait une araignée et le troisième ouvrait une paquet de dangos, pour changer…

« Bon, on a monté les tentes mais… pourquoi personne ne va se coucher ? »

« On attend que les filles reviennent. »

« Je vais chercher Sakura-chan ! »

« C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… »

Un peu plus tard, alors que Lee partait en direction de la rivière…

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

**A suivre…**

Désolée pour ce chapitre ! Il est court et il a mit du temps à venir ! Mais entre les cours, le CODE, le tennis… moi j'en peux plus ! Lol ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Pour ne pas me détourner du droit chemin, j'ai écris le premier chapitre de ''Chi No Hikari deuxième partie !''Mdr ! Et oui, l'inspiration ça passe ou ça casse…

Donc tites réponses aux gentilles reviews :

PetitCatou : Grazie l'gatto mio ! Ca me fait très plaisir ce que tu écris ! Pour ton perso… on va le revoir c'est sur… mais… que va-t-il lui arriver ? Mystère… tu le sauras en lisant les prochains chapitres ! J'aimerais bien voir les dessins des ninjas d'Ame que tu as fais ! Biz

Renia : Tu adores Hana ? Ca aussi ça me fait plaisir ! Lol ! Hana c'est moi en plus taciturne et surtout en fille sérieuse ! Moi j'arrête pas de dire des conneries… faut que je me calme ! Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire ! J'ai peiné pour imaginer des scènes d'action ! Bye !

Jumey : Tiens… une… j'ai rien dit ! Oublie ! Lol ! Alors… tu voulais pas que je mette ton perso dans la fic c'est ça ? Mhh fais gaffe parce que ça pourrait arriver ! Merci à toi de lire cette fanfic (qui ne dépassera jamais celles de Haru-Meushi !) ! Ciao

Uotanie : T'as vu… y'a rien de trop en suspens là (Genre la meuf qu'a fait exprès d'en mettre) ! Enfin, je te remercie humblement de lire cette histoire où tu vas apparaître un jour… peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ? Arigato !

Yue-Redmoon : Mon pote ! Lol ! Merci de lire ma fic et de dire que j'écris bien ! Comme tu peux le constater… j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire ce chapitre ! Et toi, où sont les prochains chapitre de tes fic ? Je les attends ! Mdr ! Bizoux !

Sailor Ocean : Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les autres chapitres… mais je te dis quand même MERCI d'avoir lu le premier au moins ! Tes fics sont géniales ! Salut !

Mad Ouf : Merci Maddy Chérie de lire ! Et de laissez des reviews ! Lol ! T'as vu, ton Shino devient de plus en plus bavard ! Mdr ! Kiss !

Nobiooky : Kikou à toi, fan de Neji ! Arigato de lire ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Oui, oui, un autre membre des Uchiha… Au moins avec le Sharingan, on peut pas voir à travers les habits, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te vise pas particulièrement ! Kissus !

Haru-Meushi : Ahhh ma tite vachette ! Tu veux de la romance ? T'en auras ! L'équipe d'Ikemashou aussi ? Alors fais du Kami/Haru ! Lol ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut de la romance dans les plus noirs shonen ! Mdr ! Merci de lire et à bientôt !

Pangie-06 : Yeah, une fan américaine ! I'm very happy ! Merci de lire mon histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU !


End file.
